internetatwarfandomcom-20200214-history
ACTA Supporters
These corporations and organizations are known to support or to have supported ACTA, some do out of greed and some out of concern about the Internet's dark alleyways. We have separated the obviously greedy and/or power-hungry to those who may have legitimate reasons. We also have a category for known converts, which we hope will fill up over time. Greed/Power These guys are in it for the money, or the power, or both. 3MPA AmericaDavis American Federation of Musicians (AFM) American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA) Association of State Criminal Investigative Agencies Association of Talent Agents (ATA) ATV Music Publishing Baker & Hostetler Beachbody BIG BMI Capitol Records CBSCengage ChrysalisBuilding and Construction Trades Department Church Music Publishers' Association Coalition Against Online Video Piracy (CAOVP)Comcast/NBCUniversal Congressional Fire Services Copyright Alliance Coty, Inc. Council of Better Business Bureaus (CBBB) Council of State Governments Country Music Association Country Music Television Covington & Burling Cowan, DeBaets, Abrahams & Sheppard Cowan, Liebowitz & Latman Directors Guild of America (DGA) Disney Publishing Worldwide Inc. Economic Development and Commerce Committee EducationMercury Elsevier EMI ESPNE Fraternal Order of Police (FOP) Gospel Music Association GuildHachette Book Group HarperCollins Publishers Worldwide,Inc. Hyperion Inc.Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America (PhRMA) Inc.Screen Actors Guild (SAG) Independent Film & Television Alliance (IFTA) InstituteCopyhype International Alliance of Theatrical and Stage Employees (IATSE) International AntiCounterfeiting Coalition (IACC) International Brotherhood of Electrical Workers (IBEW) International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) International Trademark Association (INTA) International Union of Police Associations Irell & Manella Iser Kump & Aldisert Jenner & Block Kaplan, Miller & Ciresi Kelley Drye & Warren Kendall Brill & Klieger Kinsella Weitzman L'Oreal Lathrop & Gage Lauder Companies LearningChristian Loeb & Loeb Lost Highway Records Macmillan Major County Sheriffs Major League Baseball Majority City Chiefs Marvel Entertainment MasterCard Minor League Baseball (MiLB) Minority Media & Telecom Council (MMTC) Mitchell Silberberg & Knupp Morrison & Foerster Moving Picture Technicians Music Group Music Trade Association National Association of Manufacturers (NAM) National Association of Prosecutor Coordinators National Association of State Chief Information Officers National Cable & Telecommunications Association (NCTA) National Crime Justice Association National District Attorneys Association National Domestic Preparedness Coalition National Football League National Governors Association National League of Cities National Narcotics Offers' Associations' Coalition National Sheriffs National Songwriters Association National Troopers Coalition News Corporation P.C.Creative Patterson Belknap Webb & Tyler Pearson Education Penguin Group Pfizer, Inc. Phillips Nizer Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America Property Partners Republic Proskauer Rose Provident Random House Raulet RecordsMcGraw-Hill Revlon Robins Scholastic Shearman & Sterling Showdog Universal Music Simpson Thacher & Bartlett Skadden Arps Slate, Meagher & Flom Sony Sony Music Entertainment Sony Music International Development Organization (SIDO) The Association of Magazine Media The National Association of Theatre Owners (NATO) The Perseus Books Groups The United States Conference of Mayors Tiffany & Co. Time Warner WorldwideMCA Wright Tremaine Deluxe The Biggest and Baddest The worst corporate interest would be the International Intellectual Property Alliance, founded in 1984 (highly symbolic of their true purpose) and including all of the following: *Motion Picture Association of America *Recording Industry Association of America *National Music Publishers' Association *Business Software Alliance *Independent Film & Television Alliance *Entertainment Software Association *Association of American Publishers The Pharmaceutical Research and Manufacturers of America was also present at the ACTA negotiations, along with all of the above. These talks were happening behind closed doors from 2008 to 2011 with only corporations and non-elected government personnel plotting to take over our world. The Possibly Legitimate These guys MIGHT have good reason. Note the "might" part. 60 Plus Association ABCAlliance for Safe Online Pharmacies (ASOP) American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP) Americans for Tax Reform Artists and Allied Crafts of the United States Association (NSA) Association of American Publishers (AAP) Christian Music Group Concerned Women for America (CWA) Graphic Artists National Center for Victims of Crime The Known Converts These once-supporters have now listened to the Peoples of the Free World and seen the light. They have changed sides and now fight int he cause of freedom. GoDaddy